


Misdirection

by Ribby



Series: Prestidigitation [2]
Category: The Prestige
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot control anyone but yourself, and often not even then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

I have finally pinned down Root and, under threat of removing all alcohol from his presence, made him tell me what happened.

Damn Borden! Once again, he is at the root of it all. And at the Root he certainly was--several times, if the man is to be believed. I cannot name what I feel--anger, betrayal, disappointment--and a part of me is simply in pain. I know what we were to each other is long over, but that he would... with my double, and not with me; why? WHY???

[much of the next sentence is illegible with pen markings and places where the ink has run, and stained with small drops] ...has what I cannot have. First he usurps my place on stage, then my place in Borden's memory. Perhaps it is time for a new me.


End file.
